Disaster Button
by Chojuro
Summary: Kumogakure's at it again; the priceless Byakugan is so close, they can almost taste victory. Well, so long as Chihiro's squad doesn't screw up. The three of them make themselves at home in Konoha with ease but soon realize the people they're dealing with are a bit more than they expected them to be, a certain Hyuuga in particular. Eventual Akatsuki appearance and NejiOC.


Hello, everyone! ^-^ This might end up being really short; I don't know quite yet. There are OC's, but hopefully they won't suck as much as Mina from my previous work does. They're definitely not as Mary Sue-ish this go around, yay!

Please give all criticisms you have!

P.S. the Akatsuki will make their presence known soon, I promise (they're too irresistible not to *swoon*).

* * *

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Chihiro bowed deeply, her hands clasped before her, "I know our villages do not have a very admirable history, but if I can be of service to better Kumogakure's name and reputation in your village, I would love to do so." The Hokage better known as Lady Tsunade didn't seem very impressed. Perhaps though if Chihiro had been in her position, she would have been the same way, she figured. Nearly a decade or so ago, Kumo shinobi invaded Konoha to try and retrieve the Byakugan via kidnapping the Hyuuga clan's next heir for themselves. It was a very renowned incident in Chihiro's village and the shinobi that failed that very mission seemed to have been put down to live their lives in a name of disgrace and failure although Kumo and Konoha soon tried to clear that slate and walk forward under neutral terms to avoid any further conflict. This though, seemed to be disregarded on all unofficial terms. The people of Konoha were wary of those of Kumo and vice versa; an unspoken distrust lingered. Even Lady Tsunade found herself prone to this as she gave Chihiro something that of a mild glare; but the elders were still around and that meant that both parties were to keep their cool and work together while under official terms.

"The treaty or lack thereof that was administered between our councils will be held against you and your country if you are to do anything out of line," the blonde said, clearing her expression, "We will act as required if you and your squadron will." Chihiro nodded and looked to her accomplices as she assured they did so as well. She attended the Hokage's view once more, "Once more, I apologize for my village's past actions; as something close to a young and possible future negotiating Kumo ambassador, I was not very old when it all happened though I've certainly been told of it, I believe I represent a new generation, and would like to make sure things start off well. So if you will, my right hand man Jun will assist the medical divisions and provide whatever information we have for your own tactics in return. Our newer recruit Shou will do the same in with your hunter-nin or ANBU. I myself am just here to assure their success and speak with the higher-ups if need be." Chihiro pulled a scroll from her pack and laid it on Tsunade's desk. She smiled, her head tilted, "This document is declaration of our mission, but on unofficial terms, Tsunade-sama... I hope things will prosper with ease."

Chihiro stepped back and watched the Hokage's disbelief fade into concurrence. Tsunade read the scroll and crossed her legs, her chin propped atop her hand, "Agreed, Chihiro-san. I will have my assistant show your subordinates to their districts here." Chihiro nodded one more, and the woman revealed as Shizune directed them each to their place of aid.

...

Chihiro thought back on her encounter with Tsunade- it'd been a mere twelve hours earlier when it all happened. Now being treated to a suite in one of Konoha's best, well-known hotels, Chihiro let out a boisterous snort and some ridiulous laughter. It was amazing how stupid the people of Konoha were! Chihiro had the radio turned up (some sort of popular R&B she'd not previously heard of), pants off with her legs crossed, eating some red grapes, and chilling on the huge king-sized bed that Shou and Jun would probably not even get to touch considering how "busy" they'd be in the near future. It didn't matter to the blacked-haired much that she'd have the place to herself so long as they didn't bitch out and cause trouble. If that came about, they'd have their asses plastered on her wall and they knew as much, so she didn't foresee them acting out of line though.

She grabbed a magazine and flipped it open and turned onto her stomach, almost knocking her bowl of grapes over. It seemed the no-talents (aka non-shinobi in Chihiro's head) were interested mainly in modeling and how to stay slim. She snorted again, "Funny how self-centered these people seem to be. I feel sorry for the fat kids of this village."

_Aside: funny, of all people Chihiro says this._

With ninja speed, Chihiro sprung to her feet and into the closet; this time her grapes did indeed fall. Damn it. The young girl peeped out the door... she could've swore she heard a loud banging. Perhaps she shouldn't have had the radio so loud after all... The door to her room was thrown open to reveal Jun who was looking mildly pissed. Chihiro snickered to herself, but ended up screaming while covering her panties after Jun had yanked the closet door open.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!" She erupted loudly, punching him without any hint of haste. Jun fell back, flipping a time or two, ultimately hitting his head on the wall, "Ah, shit... Chihiro-chan, wha-" his eyes finally realized she was half-dressed, his cheeks flushing deeply "Oh... I, erm, I'm sorry..." Chihiro scoffed and pulled her pants on unhappily.

"The nerve, staring at my thighs right after you 'apologize'... Men disgust me," she grumbled and made her way to clean up the grapes and turn the radio off. Jun waved his hands, flustered demeanor, "Don't flatter yourself, alri- ouch!" Chihiro chucked a hanger at him, "Admittedly, I'm quite the womanizer. You're not much anything special." Chihiro glared at him and cracked her knuckles.

"H-hey, I came here because it was important! Not to stare at your pale-ass thighs!" He argued, "It's about the Hyuuga, after all."

Hearing this sealed any anger she held at once, "What... do you mean?" Jun held a finger up and winked, "This could be really good for us, Chihiro-chan. I was talking with the Hokage's apprentice over at the hospital. I told-"

"What the hell did you tell her, Jun-kun?" Chihiro clenched a fist, "Don't tell me you screwed the plan up already!"

"I told her about our makeshift mission. And not this time alright..." He looked away feeling a bit upset with his perverted tendencies, "Tch... she wasn't really my type so it was easy for me to keep my head clear. She told me where the Hyuuga compound is in the village." Chihiro's eyes began to sparkle brilliantly and Jun continued: "And she said she'd talk with the main Hyuuga chick for me. Er, for us." The jet black-headed girl looked as if she could explode out of excitement at any second. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes to try and regain her composure, "So, that being said, why did you come here?"

"Eh? Th-that... that's why..." He stuttered out, suddenly feeling nervous. Chihiro's anger suddenly reappeared, her hair nearly standing on end because of it, "That's all?! You lazy bastard! Get back to work!"

_Aside: and once more, her ignorance shows through._

The girl grabbed Jun by the ear and threw him out into the hall hoping he'd walk around the corner and leave. She slammed the door and locked it, listening as he began stuttering again, but walked off nevertheless, heading out once more. Even so... Chihiro felt that Jun very well could have saved a heated confrontation with the head Hyuuga, and she silently sent him thanks for that. Of course, that wasn't to say she couldn't have done it herself, but knowing Tsunade's apprentice would be doing the preliminary talking for her meant more time to eat grapes and make fun of Konoha- that was always quite priceless.

Not long after, since it was as late as it was- near eight o' clock in fact- Chihiro decided to head out into town and try to find someplace to eat. It was a given that grapes wouldn't keep her from being hungry over night. That, and she'd pulled her pants on and that went on to prove she should go out and take a look around. All in all, Konoha was a pretty place, particularly at night. The village was lit with lanterns and strings of light where business was plentiful. Chihiro appreciated that, how the lights were attractive but not so much as to drown out the night sky itself. She passed by a few restaurants, but she wasn't one for sushi and seafood houses so she kept onward until finally deciding on a BBQ restaurant where she was placed at a table nearby a booth of loudmouth boys. It was just like the Konoha to do something like that to a Kumo-nin (especially since the BBQ house was far from busy)! Chihiro begrudgingly ordered herself a meal and tried to keep her cool rather than bursting out and telling the boys to shut their damned traps like she was naturally inclined to.

Considering her table placement, the time it took to actually be served, and with how burned her food was, this BBQ house would definitely only be a one-time experience. Kumo-nin like herself would just have to settle for outdoor vendors when hungry if they were to avoid bad treatment (of course, it never crossed her mind that she may've just had bad luck). Chihiro stood to leave and found herself just behind the group of boys. Yet again! They must've planned this out... Chihiro shook her head in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"H-hey, wait up, you guys!" Came a call from behind her. She rolled her eyes and sped up, just trying to leave as soon as she could. This, though, led to no avail as the boy that was trying to catch up with his "crew" bumped her as he passed by and caused her to bump right smack into a waiter that was passing by, his hands full. Due to this, the plate he was carrying was thrown into the air along with the silverware and glass cups. Chihiro was beyond fed up now. She helped the waiter to his feet and turned to the boys with contempt and fury in her eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to give them all a piece of her mind, the very man that knocked her over was bowing before her and apologizing. She hadn't caught a glimpse of his face, but the getup he wore definitely wasn't convincing her his credibility... He straightened up and saluted, "I am very sorry, miss, I incorrectly anticipated your m-"

"E-eye... brows..." Chihiro stepped back, arms in front of her, eye twitching, "Those..." The young man watched her in confusion, "Sorry, could you speak up?"

"Hey, what're you doing to Bushy Brows?!" One of the boys yelled, stepping passed the one in front of her. He held up a fist and glared at her, then caught sight of her hitai-ate and held up a hand sign. Chihiro scowled at him and wriggled in the his shadow clone's grasp.

"N-Naruto-san, what are you doing to her?" Another from the crew asked hurriedly. The original Naruto walked over to her and pointed to the headband she wore, "She's from Kumo. What are you doing here? Do you have authorization?!" Chihiro grabbed the shadow clone's jacket and threw him over her head at the boy, pointing to her headband, "What's it to you? You're disrespectful enough to handle a girl like that in the middle of a restaurant without even knowing her name, I shouldn't have to prove myself to the likes of you." The clone disappeared in smoke and Naruto staggered back a bit. Chihiro pulled a stamped license from her pocket and held it out, "I'm a young rising ambassador of Kumogakure, and I'm very much allowed to be here. Talk to Hokage-sama if you have a problem with it."

"She is indeed allowed to be here, Naruto-san," Bushy Brows said quietly admiring her license. He stepped forward and bowed again, "I am sorry for my friend's behavior, but the way you reacted it seemed that you were going to react violently. Please forgive him," he added with a smile, "My name is Rock Lee, also known as Konoha's green beast."

_Aside: perhaps it was just bad luck that Chihiro had in the end rather than it all being discrimination against her village?_

"It's, um... it's alright. You can tell me more after I help clean this all up," Chihiro retorted, still feeling a bit annoyed. She turned to the waiter that'd been watching the whole scenario, and he shook his head with an unsure smile, "Don't worry about it, you were the one that got all of the burnt food by accident tonight if I'm correct. I'll take care of it all if you don't spread ill word about the BBQ house..." He laughed nervously. Chihiro grinned reassuringly, "You're right about that one. Thank you, Waiter-san." The waiter blushed a bit in embarrassment and saw her off thereafter. Chihiro managed to make it out of the BBQ house, the band of boys following after her; Naruto was still glaring at her suspiciously now and then, and she ignored him effectively which pissed him off more. She finally turned to face him, "I wasn't trying to hurt your friend, he just-" Chihiro thought back to the moment she first saw his... bountiful eyebrows. "he startled me. I'm sorry you felt the situation was hostile."

"Hm... apology accepted," he muttered, arms crossed. Rock Lee stepped forward once more, "And Naruto-san is sorry as well. It was his fault the tab wasn't payed at first after all; that's what I was trying to do before I bumped into you."

"B-Bushy Brows!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. Lee ignored his outburst and smiled, "From earlier seeing your arrival license, you just got here today, am I wrong? To make it up to you, we could show you around a bit if no one else has already." Chihiro's bottom lips was puckered out a bit and she blushed under the sudden attention from him and his friends that were agreeing with nods, "I... that... would be nice, Rock Lee-san." He nodded with a new sense of vigorous enthusiasm, "Then it is settled! And 'Lee' is fine, um..."

"Oh, Chihiro!" She blurted and rubbed her neck, "That's my name... Chihiro, Lee-san." The group began walking and Lee introduced each of his friends to her- Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Neji. Besides Naruto's grudge-like attitude, she didn't have a big complaint on any of them- she simply smiled and listened to what Lee had to say (and he had a lot to say, that was easily discernible). The group showed her places of rumor and respect or fame each taking turns pointing them out in the night. Naruto had finally butted in after a while and added to whatever Lee was saying, and he made sure to point Ichiraku's out as well. Of course, this was all of mildly useful information, but midst it, she kept finding her eye wandering to Neji. She'd initiate conversation with him from time to time (and with everyone else, too, of course! It's not like she was crushing on him or something of equal stupidity...) just to be able to look at those eyes of his. Was he blind? His eyes had no pupil or marks of the like. Just a placid, faint lavender. Nearly as faint a color of his complexion which was almost as captivating. His hair, a dark brown, was a complete contrast from the rest of his look. Chihiro had to give herself a mental bitchslap now and then to snap out of it.

Sure. Neji was... _dare Chihiro think it possible..._ "cute." Just the consideration made her stomach curdle. She didn't have time for "cute" guys.

"Chihiro-san? Are you alright?" The next thing she knew Lee's face was less than two inches from her own. She couldn't help turning red and pushing him away by the shoulders, "What the?!"

"Are you alright? You were staring at Neji-san with an odd look on your face," he replied worriedly. Her cheeks reddened further and she looked at specified man once more, eyes wide, "B-because... there's a spider on him..." Neji suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes just as wide as the girl's. Within five seconds, all hell broke loose when he started freaking out, trying all he could to find the little bugger (which, in all actuality was fake; not that Chihiro would let onto that), the other boys trying to find it as well.

"Where is it? Here?" The group bustled around poor Neji recklessly.

"Hey, watch your hand!"

"Oops sorry, Neji-san, I didn't mean to touch you there!"

"Just find it, idiot!"

_Aside: oh my, perhaps Chihiro's not the only one a bit fond of him?_

Chihiro ran over to him and pretended to flick the made up spider off his shoulder- Neji took a deep, relieved breath and silently stood up straight still looking a bit wary. Chihiro patted his shoulder and laughed a bit before walking ahead of him, "Well... I appreciate all that you guys have done tonight, but I think I'll be heading back to the hotel for the night. It was nice meeting you lot, despite how it came about."

"Yes! I must introduce you to Gai-sensei sometime, don't you agree, Neji-san?!" Lee asked in excitement, "She is full of youth- their encounter is almost required!" Neji blinked and shook his head at the unique insolence owned only by Lee and Gai themselves. The group and Chihiro parted ways, and on her way home, she bought herself some ice cream and packed ramen for the boys that'd almost surely be waiting up for her at the hotel.

It wasn't long before she walked into the large suite with a bag in hand. "I'm back!" Almost instantly, two of the many doors in the hallway opened, a head popping out of each to glare madly at her. She rolled her eyes and walked to the largest room in the suite feeling a bit nervous, "Reports?" Both of them followed her into the living room of sorts and forgot all anger they had toward Chihiro when she handed them packaged ramen.

"If by reports you mean dinner tomorrow at the Hyuuga's then yes," Shou said quietly, stars still in his eyes as he went to fix his dinner. Chihiro's eyes widened as she looked to Jun in bewilderment, "Seriously?"

Jun winked at her, his pride radiating blatantly, "All because of the Jun-man." His female accomplice was suddenly unimpressed as she scoffed, "Don't call yourself that, you arrogant son of a-"

"Hey now, no need for expletives, Taichou-chan!" He panicked with a laugh, "Sakura-san got us the hook up; she even got the Hyuuga chick to talk with me while she was visiting her friend in the hospital wing. She is more than glad to talk with us about peace declaration over dinner. She's got a nice rack, too, you oughta get a look. Anyways, she said she'd cook for us and talk with her dad about... hey, you okay?" Jun asked this once he'd come down from cloud nine over his "victory" for the squad. He watched as a red-faced Chihiro lowered her head a bit. "Chihiro-chan?"

"Jun-kun... don't call me by nicknames..." She said in a fluster and looked away. Jun noted her vulnerability in this state- blushing, finger twiddling... She was almost as bad as he was when it came to sexy women.

"Hooray, munch time!" Shou yelled as he reentered from the kitchen. Chihiro automatically snapped out of her daze, "Er, dinner! Dinner at the Hyuuga's then?"

"Yes, tomorrow at six p.m. sharp," Jun said with a serious air about him, "But you need to be there to help prepare the meal. It's custom for the women to do so in their clan."

"Sexist fiends..." Chihiro growled, "Well then I'll make sure they have the best dinner they've ever set their tastebuds on! Mission: Acquire the Byakugan has officially begun; failure's not an option!"


End file.
